


Power

by SaffirePower



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU Prison, Askabang, Livid/lalna, Multi, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffirePower/pseuds/SaffirePower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rythian Be quiet.”</p><p>He says</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Shhh.”</p><p>Silence had fallen on the prison courtyard all but one voice could be herd a voice neither of us had heard in a while, they should have been court long ago, undesirable number 1, Saffire Power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

“Rythian Be quiet.”

He says

“What?”

“Shhh.”

Silence had fallen on the prison courtyard all but one voice could be herd a voice neither of us had heard in a while, they should have been court long ago, undesirable number 1, Saffire Power.

She was more powerful than all of us put together some say she was a god, moved to the top of the list when discovered, we could hear them talking to her asking her questions like “why do you think you are hear” and teasing her saying things like “oh the great one and only Saffire we bow to your presence” but I don’t hear Lalna… interesting.

She refuses to answer but then 

(shake it out by Florence + the machine (look it up it helps when she sings it))

“Regrets collect like old friends here to relive your darkest moments

I can see no way I can see no way and all of the ghouls come out to play”

I join in 

“And every demon wants his pound of flesh but I like to keep some things to my self 

I like to keep my issues strong its always darkest before the dawn”

I get some strange looks but we carry on

“And I’ve been a fool and I’ve been blind I can never leave the past behind 

I can see no way I can se no way I’m always dragging that horse around”

Little wood joins in

“And our love has past its such a mournful sound to night I’m gonna bury that horse in the ground 

So I like to keep my issues strong but it’s always darkest before the dawn”

And then I hear Lalna yea the officer 

“Shake it out Shake it out Shake it out Shake it out Ooh Woaaaah 

Shake it out Shake it out Shake it out Shake it out Ooh Woaaaah”

I see Shaddow appear and he joins in

“And its hard to dance with a devil on your back

So shake him off, oh woah”

We all continue on despite the mix of scared and baffled looks we get

“And I am done with my graceless heart so tonight cut it out and then restart 

Cause I like to keep my issues strong it’s always darkest before the dawn”

We continue till we finish the song.


End file.
